


Meenah ==> Throw a Party

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, F/M, Fish Puns, Flirting, Humanstuck, Pool Party AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's laughing at you. Not uproariously, just a few light ones that barely pass by his lips. You stare at him, undeterred by his laughs or the bated breath everyone is waiting with. Even you can feel the tension in this moment and you're an expert at ignoring that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meenah ==> Throw a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Meenah is literally the most difficult person to write when you have the personality of a Nitram ugh  
> This took three hours to do but it turned out pretty good   
> I hope

Your pool parties are the absolute best, and that's why everyone comes to them. That and your pool is the vicinity of all the important people that can fit everyone without it being crowded. There's enough room outside for a table with food and drinks that are always a little more exquisite than your sister likes to put out at her little so-called "parties," and there's enough room to set up a few chairs for the few people who want to just lay about like lazy little shrimps that end up coming. Except Serket. You don't mind so much that she likes to just lay out on a chair and soak up some sun. Porrim too. You actually sometimes encourage her to soak it up as much as possible because damn, does that girl need sun on her skin most days. She's paler than whitefish. The others, like Zahhak and Vantas and D-meg, you just tease about not wanting to get down and dirty in the water with the rest of the guests. Generally D-meg and Zahhak will either leave or join in after that, but you get the feeling that Vantas can't swim or at least not well so he just stays on dry land like a stupid crab pinching his claws at the air.

Nitram comes around once in a while since it is a party but his history with Zahhak and D-meg usually keeps him out. And Makara doesn't dare come anywhere near your house so Meu stays out too, or maybe that's reversed. You know Meu has no clue what water even if let alone how to keep from drowning in it. Makara likely stays with her so the little kitty won't be lonely. Bleh.

You don't generally see Captor or Pyrope at your parties which suits you just fine. You don't entirely hate them but you don't want them tainting your image either. It's bad enough you've got Ampora hanging around here twenty-four seven, trying to weasel into your life. Your parents like him well enough, or at least his family name, and your sister absolutely adores how sweet he can be and how impressive his songs can sound when they're polished and finished. They are pretty admirable, even if most of them are fishy love songs that make you wanna gag. His voice suits them though, and the music suits his voice so it's not an unpleasant experience when he plays a new piece or slips a CD into your bag for listening to later.

He's just so coddamned annoying at times; you can't stand it. He's the most childish, immature, bottom-dwelling suckerfish you know. You get so riled up sometimes thinking about him and his stupid shenanigans to the point where you fall back into your own childish habits. 

He looks stupid even now, just wading around in the water with the surface up to his nose. His eyes are half closed, and he's just bumping around slowly in the pool. At least he's being quiet for right now. You ignore him now that you know he's not drowning and he's not bothering anyone, redirecting your attentions to Porrim and her latest lovely escapade. Apparently she was getting a little friendly last night with a certain new kid in town and you aren't one for gossip but you love hearing people's love lives, especially hers. You think it's the way she tells them, with such a simple type of grandeur that only she can pull off, like her looks. Her piercings are so small and hardly gaudy but they give off this beautiful elegance that just matches up with the nature of her family. 

A few minutes later something bumps against your rear and you swear to God that if it's who or maybe what you think it is, you are locking Cronus up in Feferi's room for the remainder of this party. He will be forced to play tea party with the little guppy of a seven year old your sister is and will have to longingly stare at you in your bikini instead of coping a feel in the pool like you're pretty sure he is now.

"Shark coming through. Kindly mow-move your ass, Meenah, or I'm gonna haw-have to bite it." You hear the click of his teeth as he brings them together in that dumb jokingly threatening bite manner. You roll your eyes, barely sparing him a glance over your shoulder.

"Oh, please. Sorry to burst your little fantasy bubble, but you can't bite me anywhere. Probably couldn't even get a nice one from you somewhere normal." Of course, you know that's a lie. You've seen his teeth; they may as well be a shark's. They're sharp enough to leave a nice mark, and now you're thinking about how it'd feel if he got out of the water and just maybe made a meal out of your neck like a real predator stalking prey would. It'd be better than the flirting assholish bullshit he consistently does day after day. You see Porrim giggle quietly at you and realize you must have been spacing out too much to pass up as normal thoughts. You hope you aren't drooling.

You're very suddenly pulled out of your thoughts when that suckerfish does actually start tugging at the lower half of your bikini with his teeth. You have to say you applaud him for actually doing _something_ for once but if he rips it, he's paying for a new one for you, and if it even slightly comes off of you, you are going to lock him in your room for the rest of the party. That way he won't have _anyone_ to interact with. Not because it's your room or anything like that. 

"You little — I can't believe you! Get off of me!"

He shake his head and you can feel the little ties resting on your hips loosening up significantly. You'll tie them tighter next time. By now the others are getting pretty interested in what's going on, even Vantas, though he's pretending to be reading a book in one of your beach chairs. 

"Ampora, I swear if you rip my bikini you're paying me back in full!" You try to grasp onto the fabric where his teeth aren't on so you can try and tug them away from him but you wind up finding the slick mess of his hair and et the same effect. You pull him up and turn to face him and, "When the shell did you get so tall?" You just blurt it out when he's standing fully and you have to reach a little to keep your hand firmly in his hair. The force at which you pulled him jostled the water more than usual, and your slight stretch has you somewhat off balance so the waves push you closer to him. He's fairly warm for someone who's been in the chill of a pool but he always adapted easily to water. You're starting to believe he was a shark in his previous life with all these references to it. 

He's laughing at you. Not uproariously, just a few light ones that barely pass by his lips. You stare at him, undeterred by his laughs or the bated breath everyone is waiting with. Even you can feel the tension in this moment and you're an expert at ignoring that shit. 

"C'mon, Meens, I gotta bite you somev-where. You didn't mow-move outta my v-way," he says it with a very low tone, and you feel the waves of water hit you from behind as Porrim likely leans in to try and catch what he's saying. 

You swallow, but answer with an unwavering, challenging tone. You will not be the one to show any weakness here. It's not like he's affecting you that much anyhow. "Go ahead and bite me then." He moves like he's going for your neck and you pull him back by his hair again. He grimaces. "Don't do it now, you craysea crawfish! If you're so shellbent on bitin' me then do it later when it's reely appropriate! Cod, you'd think you'd know how to treat a gill right." You push him away at the chest, and he just lets himself fall into the water, floating on his back in those dumbass violet swim trunks.

"Anyone ew-ever tell you that you're 'reely' hot v-when you're mad, babe?" 

At that point you jump him and it starts a half serious fight that gets extremely out of hand when others start joining in.

You're half wondering if you actually meant it, the offer. You're wondering if he'll actually take you up it later. You have a feeling that he will, if the look he gives you as the mini fight is disbanded by a tweeting whistle is any indication. You can't be sure since it quickly turns playful as Cronus scoops himself out of the water to grab Kankri and drop him into the pool for being a spoilsport. 'Bout time somebody did something about Mr Crabby-pants there. 

At least you know he can swim now.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied it's so bad   
> I may make a conclusion to this but for now enjoy the tease of Cronus actually making a real move on someone


End file.
